X
'Basic Information' *Name: Xavier (he goes by X) *Age: 332 *Species: Vampire (sired) *Height: 5’11” *Eye Color: Ruby Red *Gender: Male *Sexual Preference: I only bite girls~ *Pet: Sirius (Black Rat) 'Academic Information' *Grade Level: First Year Current Classes: EFN 101 - MMA 101 - DLD 101 - DLR 101 - GNL 101 - SSS 101 Passed Classes: None 'Personal Information' *Personality: Huge flirt, charismatic, humorous, mentor-like figure, studious, show-off (see exhibitionist) Likes: Innocent girls, Devy-poo, pet names for people, keeping a toe on the line, breaking stupid rules, one-uping someone, being the lovable douche that he is. Dislikes: Messes, strawberries, overstuffed furniture, wine glasses, dusty curtains, liars, young looking oldies, being hit in the face. Strengths: Good at cramming, taking notes half-heartedly, swimming fast despite not being made for water, quick on his feet. Weaknesses: Forgetting what he crammed after the test, sunlight for long periods of time, being stabbed in the heart (but hey, isn’t that everyone’s weakness?), garlic overload, not feeding on blood for a month or longer, unable to change direction while swimming. Goals: Finding some way to leave his siring vampire. 'Bio' : Originally born a human in the year 1680, Xavier was son of a tanner. Working with leathers, he was apprenticed to a blacksmith before he was kidnapped by a rogue knight. Taken to the knight’s estate, he was kept prisoner as a blood producer for the man’s daughter. Whether it was by accident or on purpose, the girl shared her blood with him thrice, thus damning him to the undead life he lives. The knight was furious, but his daughter was still the apple of his eye—so he was allowed to stay; a little higher in station than the soulless servants kept by the vampire. Why he was sent to get an education now, when he was nearing his 333rd year, well, perhaps the vampire was going senile, or the daughter begged to have a ‘well-articulated’ play mate. X certainly doesn’t share any details. 'History' : Vampires, the most famous media sensation being Bram Stoker’s Dracula, have been steeped in folklore under many different names. They are said to be shape-shifters, rulers of the night, blood drinkers, kidnappers, and of amazing sexual prowess. How vampires are sired, there are of few ways. 1) Being born a vampire, self-explanatory. Not so self-explanatory when your parents are both Normies. 2) Being sired, having consumed the blood of a vampire at least three times. In this way, the sire and the new vampire are bonded through eternity until death do they part. It is noted that both perish when the sire dies, whereas the sire lives when the ‘false’ vampire dies. 'Relationships' *Mo Erbidd - He seems to think of him as a nusence. The feeling seems to be mutual between them (for the fact that he flirts with his girlfriend, Charlotte Chimeh.) On occasion, they do help each other. 'Notes/Extras' *He leaves the academy grounds every weekend to see his sire. *No he does NOT like blood lollipops, thank you very much. *Commitment is not in his vocabulary. No one has exactly made him learn it yet. *He has two birthdays: one when he was a Normie (July 1) and when he was sired and made a vampire (January 11). *His wingman is Devon the harpy (get it? //shot) *His eyes are sensitive to light (compared to when he was a human), so he may wear his shades indoors if he gets a headache.